Dark Prince
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: SUMMARY : In the Jedi Purge, Anakin realised his mistakes, but what he doesn't know is that Palpatine had plans upon plans if things went wrong…..Lucian Vader/Luke Skywalker is raised as a Sith, kidnapped and brainwashed, but things change when he captures Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Loyalty is tested and Luke must chose, but his decision can change the whole galaxy...
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Dark Prince

 **SUMMARY :** In the Jedi Purge, Anakin realised his mistakes, but what he doesn't know is that Palpatine had plans upon plans if things went wrong…..

Lucian Vader/Luke Skywalker is raised as a Sith, kidnapped and brainwashed, but things change when he captures Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Loyalty is tested and Luke must chose, but his decision can change the whole galaxy...

 **CATEGORY:** Star Wars

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATED:** t

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Luke skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine, Biggs Darklighter

 **SECONDARY CHARACTERS:** Leia Organa, Padme Amidala,occasionally

 _Philippians 3:14: I press on toward the goal to win the prize for which God has called me heavenward in Christ Jesus.-NIV_

 **Chapter 1:** Kidnapped

It was night time on Corrascant, yet not a lot of the citizens were sleeping, the sky was filled with star ships that where landing, along with speeders. Some buildings had loud music with laughter.

It unnerved Anakin Skywalker to learn that one of his closest companions was in fact a Sith lord. The other Masters had told him to stay in the council room, while some others went on try defeat the sith.

 **...**

"Don't let him kill me!" Palpatine yelled and used Force lightening on Mace Windu, but the more he used it the more of someone else Anakin saw, not the man who had been his mentor, friend and almost father figure since he was nine years old. He saw a creature of darkness, and he didn't want part of that.

So he used his saber and cut one of the chancellor's, hand, and dragged the Jedi Master with him.

"He is too powerful for us, we need more Jedi _we_ will come back when we have more Jedi Master's." Anakin said.

"But I brought some of the best Jedi Master's… when I came!" Windu cried.

-line break-

He had been prepared to save Anakin, as it was that Obi-Wan would burn his former

Palpatine studied his prosthetic hand and felt his hate grow, his once almost shining pupil was now beyond him! Such betrayal couldn't go unpunished. So he grinned, his white teeth gleamed and he told the pilot to head to Mos Lispa. What he wanted was there.

As if answering to his thoughts he heard a baby cry, and a woman crying out as she was prepared to deliver another baby into the world's.

Using the Force Palpatine cloaked himself and walked forwards as to help the lady, she named them both and Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"Let me help you." he spoke and took the boy.

No it was time for Luke to disappear.

The girl had no force potential, but the boy, Luke sang with the force, he still had time to mold it into what he needed.

Cloaking their presence Palpatine boarded his ship and went to go make his announcement to the Galaxy.

His new Empire, it was going to be glorious, he also knew that the Sith's would back him up. For 18000 years and more the Jedi had ruled, now he had done the impossible, killed all of them. The Do Gooders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Biggs Darklighter and Rebel base

 **(Right the twins are now 7 years old)**

Sweat ran down the boys face and back, no matter how hard he fought his master was still better, but to be far he was only seven years old. He had the best tutors, military men, and politicians available to him, from his adopted father, and more importantly the Emperor.

Lucian stared hard, and used the force to grab his saber which his master/father figure held in his grasp.

"Try harder, what's left of the Jedi Order won't be merciful, they will kill anything that uses the dark side of the force. But what they don't realize is that Light isn't always good as the dark isn't always bad."

"Yes master," Lucian said and the older man nodded.

"I mean look what you did to me!"

When Lucian was five he had tried to heal this bird, but instead his concentration went haywire, and he went into a Force exhaustion and had healed the man from his state that the force put him through as payment for using the dark side. Not only that, he had healed people all around the globe with his powers.

It was on the holo-news about how everyone was mysteriously healed. His master was mad, but was excited on how much power he could and would wield. With that training started the next day.

Broken out of his thoughts, Lucian jerked when he felt Palpatine punch him with free force.

"Training is done for the morning. Follow me Lucian. I have someone you need to meet."

A boy hardly older than himself stood there, he had black curly hair and hazel eyes. Tallish with a tan complexion, he wore a cadet scouts uniform, with badges to show he was the best in his classes.

"This is Biggs Darklighter, he is now your adjunct, you will be with him at all times, and he will serve to the best of his ability. Now, Lucian go meditate."

 **-Line Break -**

It was hot, and VERY sandy. A lot like Tatoonie a planet she had visited after her hyper drive gotten a bad hit, from the Trade Federation. She knew her husband HATED Jakku, it reminded him of Tatooine, he had even said so.

" _Of course the members just HAD to chose a desert planet."_ he said.

" _ANAKIN! We needed to move, this was the best option."_

Padme Skywalker didn't let her mind wander all the time, it wouldn't do her any good, or anyone. But today was her day off and so she let her mind wander.

"Luke…. Where are you my baby boy?" She whispered.

Her son had been kidnapped no one knew who took him. So to protect her remaining child, she had the Organa's family adopt her. But she still wanted to be in her child's life, so three times a month her and Anakin would visit her and yes family in Alderaan.

But she was really busy, with her and Anakin on the Rebel Alliance Council. But they made it their life goal to find Luke and bring him back home.

So in there spare time, Anakin would meditate and she would scroll the holo-net for any information or evidence.

No luck so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Anger ×2

Lucian snarled and held his hand out and slowly closed his fists while he tore into the military man's mind.

Images and people talking was seen and heard, as well as the man's fear.

Betrayal was hidden, but no one could block their mind from force search except for Biggs, his adjunct.

"Stupid swine!" Lucian snarled and ended the man's life.

The others on board his Imperial Star Destroyer, all flinched and ducked down, even the troopers wanted to, the teen stank of power and anger, any thoughts of betrayal and you would end up dead within days.

So when any Rebels would approach, kill them. This dark lord was very lethal. Also he was the emperor's right hand man, mostly undercover since he was so young.

 **-Line Break-**

Anakin Skywalker snarled and stood up from his meditation formation, he found nothing, for all these years, except that "Day of Healing" which was in fact a vertical strong person with the force, and he or she lost control of it, a demigod had healed lots of injuries and disease. It was on the holo-news for months.

 **A/n:** short recap chapter, next one is when Lucian/Luke is older.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Rise of Darth Vader part 1

Lucian sat in a lotus position on the cold hard floor on the almost finished Death Star, Galen Erso stood next to him, his green eyes were soft as he looked at the architecture of his grand death military base.

"it is really nice my Lord Vader,"

"Galen, you are right, and I hope you will be by my side along with Grand Moff Tarken as we test it within the week, I was told all it needed was the crew which has been training to operate this for years." Lucian spoke his yellow eyes opening.

"It will be an honour milord."

...

 **Biggs** knew that Lucian trained and trained, he was fit and one with the force, his eyes went yellow in rage, and he couldn't wait until he got his title. All his life he knew that the slightly younger man wanted this. Now at 18 he could finally be at his full potential. Lucian told him that a lot, and Biggs being the loyal friend/adjunct, doing whatever was needed of him.

...

The vision was with him standing over a pile of dead bodies, his eyes blazing a cruel red gold, his face scarred and his Arora bled with evil.

Many men and woman bowed before him, yet he didn't give a damn, the only thing he cared about was the thrill of Dark Side.

" _Luke…. Why?"_ A man asked and a woman looked up at him with tears in her brown eyes.

" _Why mother?"_ Luke cackled. " _Sith don't change, I was born through darkness, raised through it, the months I was with you were false… aren't you pleased?"_

 **...**

"Lucian my child, it is time, go get ready." Palpatine said.

Sith! He was finally going to get his full name.

He couldn't wait, it meant he was finally going to help end the pesky rebellion, while NOT undercover.

 **-line break-**

The walk to his quarters seemed very fast, and when the young man stepped close to his door he waited.

Similar black robes to what he wore while training ground hung up in his closet. Slowly he undressed and went to shower and put on his new attire. The robes were made with the dark side. And they were perfect.

 **-line break-**

All holo-net systems went to show the Imperial sith symbol. It than at exactly 12pm standard hours it changed to the throne room. A bunch of the senators, war lords and military men stood/sat.

A side door opened and dozens of red imperial gourds Marched in. The Emperor in the ,middle, he got to the plate form and cleared his throat.

"People of the galaxy… I am so happy to announce our Dark Lord of the Sith! He's trained for years to protect us, I now announce Darth Vader! He will be the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, and will win many battles. LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!


	5. Chapter 5: Luke?

**Chapter 5:** Luke?

 _It's been six months since the Sith Lord has been introduced to the galaxy. People worshipped him, and we're afraid of him. But no one has ever seen his face._

Anakin Skywalker sat at the holo- computer and frowned. They hardly had any information on the man, just that he was a Sith and that he was the second richest man in the galaxy. And spies say that he is ruthless in his killing and that he is young. No one had seen his face, so no one really knew what he looked like.

The beeping if his com made him start and press the button to listen. "Gear up! The empire is here!" a voice on his com spoke up.

To add to that there was a loud explosion, and somewhere in the building everyone went flying. Smoke alarms rang, and screaming was heard. Than blaster shots.

Grabbing his saber he kissed Padme on the cheek and dashed to his X Wing.

But didn't have time the door burst open with an explosion, everyone near their ships went flying backwards and crashed to the floor. When Anakin stood back from falling, the smoke was parted and a person stood there.

 _Snap…..hiss._

"Oh...sith, literally." Anakin said, and took a stance and yelled for everyone to run.

"Jedi," the figure spoke and the mouth, was the only thing Anakin could see under the hood.

The sith swung his sword and the red light danced along the walls.

Igniting his own saber, they met.

Blades clashed and light and dark were brought upon for guidance and for power.

Lucian snarled as the damned Jedi was winning, but his mayer taught him to NEVER hesitate, so the dark lord gave it all his strength.

"What did the world do to you so that you turned to the dark side?" Anakin asked while blocking a good swing to his midsection.

… **.**

Padme rushed forwards as she heard the swings of sabers in the distance, blaster in hand, she brought it up and took aim. Her shot hitting the sith.

Lucian stumbled to the ground from the unexpected shot, his robes hood fell and he looked up. His face a sneer, and slowly raised his hand.

"Luke!" she gasped, than brought her hands to her throat, trying to pry his hands off.

" _Luke?!"_ Lucian heard the Jedi gasp.

"Who the fuck is Luke?"he asked, and stepped closers to the doors only to gasp as his body started to wobble from the blood leaving his body.

" _Biggs, hear me! Send a squad of troops to the east wing, I...need your help."_

Less than 2 minutes of keeping those people who kept calling him Luke, help arrived, shooting and rushing forwards as he finally fell from the loss of blood.

 **-line break-**

Anakin Skywalker stared at the holo image the cameras managed to get and let out a very unlike Jedi sigh. Padme was in the other room crying. After all it wasn't everyday you'd learn your son was the Sith Lord.

Luke's eyes were a cold golden, his face dark and with Force sensitive eyes…. You could see darkness clung to his heart and soul.

"What's wrong Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked walking into the room. His blue green eyes calm.

"Obi-Wan… my son is alive...I saw him today… it's, not good. " Anakin whispered.

"What is it?"

"My son is the sith Lord Darth Vader, he also doesn't know his true name is Luke, Palpatine had him all these years… how can we save him?"

Yoda just walked in and did a funny hurrrump noise and sat on his bed.

"Light find, young Skywalker does, help will us. Sidius raised him, ways Skywalker was brought up we change. New mission."

 **-Line break-**

Over the holo-net a ways away, Lucian cried out in pain, as he received his punishment, the pain sent from lightyears away hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Princess Leia Organa and the Missions

The room was lit by a few candles and in that room a petite lady paced the floor, her long curls were tied into a tight bun, and her eyes were wet with tears. Padme Amidala's thoughts were on her son, her baby was the very evil that the Rebellion fought! His red yellow eyes had gazed at her with uncaring and unknowing eyes. All that her baby saw was a traitor, the way he had been raised to! Her daughter had been raised by her best of friends and was supporting the Rebellion, even though she had no Force powers she had her uses, and loved doing what she was doing!

Gosh, she was a horrible parent, they thought Luke was dead! That was one of her thoughts that kept racing within her mind. Her children were separated, one kidnapped and the other one they gave away to save her.

Broken out of her thoughts Padme watched as Anakin strolled in, eyes hidden under his cloak, of a Jedi on his body, and she could see the tension in his body.

"Bail, commend me and said that… Darth Vader has captured Leia." Anakin whispered looking up into his angel's eyes.

Padme cried out in horror, a hand covering her mouth.

 **Lucian Vader stared into her brown** eyes and raised his hand and used the Force, to force himself into her mind. Breaking her mental barriers and relishing in the screams that he heard; soaking up the screams, as if they were fine wine.

"Tell me the location of the Rebel Base!" he snarled and began to fight the imaginary warriors Leia had conjured as her "mental warriors" a last defense of hers.

"I don't know!" she cried and screamed once more as Lucian smacked her and tried once again to tear through her mind.

"Fuck, you really don't know, do you?" Lucian whispered and ran his hands down the teens face, and watched as the princess cringed in terror.

"No, milord, please mercy!" Leia cried those cruel lips pulled up in a sneer and the man walked out the interrogation room, robes billowing out behind him.

"Milord," Biggs began as Lucian walked out, his pace sent them towards the elevator. "There was an unrestricted landing in docking bay 16 53. One reported Falcon, a runaway from Tatooine, holding Smuggler Han Solo and the Wookie. Also other passengers, that are yours while I am gone on my mission," Biggs said.

"Solo?" Lucian asked and smirked. "He was the one that was forced to resign because he was rescuing slave's right?" the dark lord asked.

"Yes."

"Good, have them in my sitting room, I want to talk to him" Lucian spoke. "Them," he spoke as if an afterthought.

"At once."

 **Obi Wan Kenobi glanced at Anakin** Skywalker and nodded, it was time to make there Force presences undetectable and board the monstrous sight of the Death Star. After all they were on a mission and had been seconded by Lieutenant Biggs, to help with Lucian Vader and to tend to whatever the man needed. Even though that was Biggs' job, the man was off on a mission to who knows what.

"Follow me gents, time to meet our Lord and see what is needed to be done."

They went through an elevator, and walked five minutes more before they were at a door with a door key pad and the man entered a long code and used his eyes as well to open the door.

"Milord, your guests" Biggs said and they watched as Lucian stood up, from his sitting position across from Solo, the young smuggler had been laughing at what had been said.

"Right, thanks Biggs, you are dismissed, Solo our contract has been finished, you may proceed as you normally do, and Ben Draven and Anderson Skeeter?" Lucian asked and stared at the men before him. "You will get formal training and will report to me in seven days."


End file.
